Unbroken
by Shadowsfaith
Summary: What would happen if a soul bond could be made? What if a person already had a soul mate when this spell was placed on them? Which would prevail: the true soul mate, or the forged? Usa/? You help me decide!!
1. Heart break

Disclaimer: Characters, settings, and all related terms do not belong to me. Keep in mind the plot is mine, as I have yet to find someone who thought of this before me.  
  
Timeline: R season, I will be attempting to stay close to the original plot line, but as this is a fanfiction it shall take a different course. Please also bear in mind that it has been a long time sense I've seen the R season and some of what I say may not stay true to Sailor Moon.  
  
Summery: What would happen if a soul bond could be made? What if a person already had a soul mate when this spell was placed on them? Which would prevail: the true soul mate, or the forged?  
  
Notes: Ok I know it's been awhile..a long while, since I've paid any attention to this fiction but that's gonna change. Right now I'm revising, and dividing what I have now. I will start working on the next part as soon as I'm finished with all the revisions. Why didn't you guys tell me there were so many mistakes?! Any ways, enjoy!  
  
*Mamoru stared out the window as the night went on. He looked into the night sky to where the moon usually hung but tonight clouds covered it up, hiding it from all. He sighed. The days seemed long and the nights endless. It had been almost a week since he had broken up with Usagi, but still the dreams plagued him. He had done what they asked, so why wouldn't they leave? Getting up he went into his kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water before walking out to the patio. Sliding the door open he closed his eyes as the cool night air wafted around his sweat covered body. Taking a long drink from the bottle he continued to look out upon the night world. He sighed again and leaned against the railing. Suddenly an immense pain washed over him and he crumpled to the ground, water bottle falling forgotten to the ground.  
  
Half way across town an aura of sorrow and despair hung in the air, but particularly around one house. Neighbors shook their heads at the place. It used to emit such warmth and cheerfulness that was refreshing in this day but it seemed that times had caught up with it. No lights were on, but there was a single candle burning in an upstairs window. Through the shadows you could see the silhouette of a teenage girl. Her shoulders slumped, hair limp. Her once vibrant blue eyes had dulled to a grey blue, more grey than blue. It was as if storm clouds had come to rest permanently in her eyes. A scene past before the girls eyes as she remembered earlier that day.  
  
She and the girls had been eating an ice cream discussing plans and reasons behind the dark moon attacks. Usagi hadn't felt like eating her ice cream and she looked down when she felt the ice cream drip on to her hand.  
  
"Hey Usagi, you gonna eat that?" Chibi-Usa called. Usagi shook her head and asked if the girl wanted it. Chibi-Usa quickly accepted the ice cream and it was gone in a matter of minutes. The rest of the girls looked at Usagi concerned. Tossing each other looks they opened their mouth to say something but before they could a load roaring sound filled their ears. Beside them a red motorcycle had just pulled up to the red light and was revving the engine. Usagi had had enough, she liked her hearing well enough not to want it completely gone and stood up and shouted above the roaring engine. The man looked at her as he flipped his visor and Usagi stood still in shock.  
  
"Mamoru?" He nodded curtly.  
  
"Usagi" Her heart pounded in her chest reminding her of its pain. She looked around to see that there was a girl clutching to Mamoru and her heart contracted painfully.  
  
"Who's that Mamoru? Is she a friend?" He glared at her from the visor.  
  
"That's none of your business." As the light turned green the girl looked at Mamoru and asked about the blonde on the side of the rode. The engine revved up once again but Usagi caught the answer as if it had been yelled through a silent forest.  
  
"She's just someone I used to know." Suddenly Usagi's legs turned to putty and she could no longer hold herself up. Just as she was about to sink to the ground Makoto's strong arms came around her, lending her strength. Chibi-Usa looked up as she finished her ice cream totally oblivious to the previous scene.  
  
"Usa? Are you alright?" Her eyebrows drew in together in concern  
  
" I, I think I'm gonna go home. I need some rest." Standing up shakily she smiled thanks to Makoto and the girls.  
  
"Do you want me to come to?" Chibi-Usa asked eyebrows still knit together. Usagi smiled at her.  
  
"No, you stay here and have fun with the girls." Turning her attention to the girls she looked at them and they noticed she did look tired, extremely so. "Can one of you guys bring her room?" Rei nodded.  
  
"Go home and get some sleep Usa, we'll take care of her." Minako added. Usagi nodded and turned in the direction of home, suddenly feeling like her years had been doubled if not tripled. The girls looked after her noting the way her hair hung limply at her side, how her eyes were almost grey instead of blue. How her shoulders seemed to be in a constant slump, and the bags under her eyes always present. Ami shook her head silently thinking that her princess looked older beyond all her years.  
  
"Well, how about we go shopping?" Minako asked trying to lighten the mood. The girls nodded worry still evident on their faces. Rei reached down and took Chibi-Usa's hand and the girl looked up.  
  
"Do you think I could get something for Usagi? She seems so sad." Rei smiled down at the child fondly.  
  
"Yes, maybe it'll brighten her mood some." She replied with false hope. Usagi was in pain, a lot of it. It would take more than a toy to bring her out of it, but then again perhaps the thought behind the gift would be more effective than the gift itself. With that the small group started to walk towards the downtown shopping area.  
  
The girls brought Chibi-Usa home around 7 that night after they had spent a long time at the shops. Chibi-Usa wanted to find the perfect gift for Usagi and had finally settled on a large white rabbit with big brown eyes. Its long white ears had velvet on the inside and a black streak at the end of the ears. In it's paws it held a box of chocolate that said, " I love you" Ikuko had thanked them for taking care of Chibi-Usa but just as they were about to walk out the door she stopped them.  
  
"Girls, you wouldn't happen to know what happened to get Usagi so down do you? It's almost as if her heart were broken." The girls looked at each other silently communicating through looks and finally Ami's soft voice spoke up.  
  
" She did, in the worst possible way."  
  
" He refuses to tell her why" Continued Makoto. All the scouts looked downcast.  
  
"They were so good together." Minako whispered close to tears herself.  
  
"There was nothing they couldn't do, and then he left her." Rei finished. Somehow during the conversation Ikuko's hands had risen to cover her mouth.  
  
"Oh dear, I had no idea it was that bad. I had my suspicions of course." She sighed. "Thank you girls for everything." They nodded and turned around slowly before heading off for their own homes and beds.  
  
Usagi stared into the refrigerator looking at nothing at all. She felt the need to eat but nothing looked appetizing. Suddenly remembering the bunny that Chibi-Usa had given her earlier that night Usagi smiled. It was a sweet idea and she loved the bunny, but it was the chocolate that she had her mind on now. Running upstairs she quietly got out the candy and returned down stairs for some milk. After pouring a glass she sat at the table and thought about her situation and heartbreak. Mamoru had found a new girl it seemed. She stuffed a chocolate in her mouth as the tears coursed slowly down her cheeks.  
  
Luna woke up to an empty bed; looking at the alarm clock on the nightstand she saw that it was midnight. A noise down stairs caught her attention. Suddenly alert she jumped from the bed and ran to the door just as another noise came. It sounded as if it was coming from the kitchen. 'A burglar? But what would they be doing in the kitchen?' Quietly padding down the steps her sensitive ears pick up a muted "It's not fair. We were supposed to be forever."  
  
"Usagi, is that you?" Blonde hair went flying.  
  
"Luna, what are you doing up?"  
  
"I could be asking you the same thing." Luna took in the red swollen eyes and the tear stains on each cheek. Angling carefully Luna jumped on the table and rubbed her face cheek against Usagi's. Looking around the table she saw an empty box of chocolates and a half-empty glass of milk. "You'll get fat if you keep up like this." She joked.  
  
"I don't care" was the muffled response. Luna was suddenly concerned.  
  
"Usa tell me what happened, please." Sobs emitted from her charge, not the kind she was used to hearing. She'd give almost anything for those again. Upstairs Chibi-Usa stirred sleepily and padded downstairs for some water. Upon hearing Luna and Usagi in the kitchen she stuck her head around the corner and listened to what was being said.  
  
"He has a new girlfriend Luna; I'm just some one he used to know." 'No that can't be right! Mamoru wouldn't do that to mama. He couldn't!' Forgetting about the water Chibi-Usa ran out the door and down the street towards Mamoru's apartment. Running blindly into the street Chibi-Usa's eyes widened as the headlights of a truck flooded her body with light. The truck slammed on its brakes and Chibi-Usa dodged away breathing heavily as her moonbeam appeared, lighting up the sky.  
  
Suddenly a weird feeling over took Usagi and she looked out the window. " That's Chibi-Usa!"  
  
" Usagi call the others and hurry, I'm sure that the Black Moon Family will jump at this chance. We can't let anything happen to her!" Usagi nodded as she raced back up stair and grabbed her locket. Quickly she pressed the all call button and tossed the communicator to Luna and raced out the door.  
  
"Avery report!" Rubeus barked at one of the mirrors, as a woman with brownish red hair appeared. Her brown eyes lit up as she brushed off her short red skirt.  
  
"You called Rubeus?" He looked up, his eyes flashing annoyance.  
  
"Yes, the moon brat just gave away her position. Go down and capture her at once, for the glory of the Black Moon Family."  
  
" Yes Rubeus." Avery's image shimmered and soon vanished.  
  
"Hmph, soon I will have that brat and Prince Diamond will promote me to my rightful position." Rubeus laughed as he thought of the demise of the sisters. They were after all simply an end to a means.  
  
Prizma and Avery grinned. There were no scouts around and the child was by herself. This was going to be easy.  
  
"Well if it isn't the moon brat all alone. How about we take you home?" Prizma grinned at the little 5-year-old. Chibi-Usa backed away slowly. Swooping down on her Avery was just about to grab the child when a voice stopped her.* 


	2. Decision reached

Disclaimer: Characters, settings, and all related terms do not belong to me. Keep in mind the plot is mine, as I have yet to find someone who thought of this before me.  
  
Timeline: R season, I will be attempting to stay close to the original plot line, but as this is a fanfiction it shall take a different course. Please also bear in mind that it has been a long time sense I've seen the R season and some of what I say may not stay true to Sailor Moon.  
  
Summery: What would happen if a soul bond could be made? What if a person already had a soul mate when this spell was placed on them? Which would prevail: the true soul mate, or the forged?  
  
Notes: Ok I know it's been awhile..a long while, since I've paid any attention to this fiction but that's gonna change. Right now I'm revising, and dividing what I have now. I will start working on the next part as soon as I'm finished with all the revisions. Why didn't you guys tell me there were so many mistakes?! Any ways, enjoy!  
  
*Sailor Moon stood on the horizon arms crossed "I'll not allow you to hurt this child!" Avery just grinned.  
  
"We were hoping that you would come. We prepared a special droid just for you Sailor Moon. Hypnotica appear!" A black hole appeared in the space next to Prizma and a long horn appeared. Sailor Moon jumped over to Chibi- Usa and hid her in a bush while the two sisters were occupied.  
  
"Stay here, no matter what happens. Understand?" Chibi-Usa nodded as Sailor Moon jumped from the bushes to another spot as Avery looked around.  
  
"What have you done with the moon brat? Oh well it makes no difference we'll find her eventually. Hypnotica attack!" Sailor Moon looked up to see a woman shaped droid with a horn on her head and short hair. Waves started to emit from her horn coming straight for Sailor Moon. Jumping out of the way Sailor Moon pulled out her scepter and started up an attack. Halfway through the sequence Hypnotica grew tired of waiting and sent another wave at Sailor Moon. Not seeing her danger Sailor Moon continued to build up power but she started to feel weak, and so tired. The scouts arrived just in time to see the two sisters flee and Sailor Moon fall.  
  
Running to Sailor Moon the scouts surrounded her. Hypnotica grinned. This would indeed be easy. "Scouts behind you" Chibi-Usa called from her hiding spot. The Scout turned just in time to see the droid power up before she started to sing, waves again emitting from her horn. As the awful melody wrapped itself around the Scouts they fell to their knees hands covering their ears. Mercury and Venus had already fallen to the music but still they struggled. From somewhere within Mars felt her anger grow; this droid had done something to their leader, and now she dared to fight with what she called music. It was a disgrace. Slowly rising to her feet she called upon her planet of Mars for help. Energy swirled within her and she called out an attack. Pulling out a charm she holds it between her middle and index finger. Willing it to go ridge she threw it into the air" Mars Firebird Strike!" The charm lit and turned into a flaming phoenix flew straight at Hypnotica. As the flames burst around the droid she disappeared releasing all the scouts from their previous positions. Hopeful the Scouts look towards their leader and only to find her laying still on the cold concrete.  
  
Once again they circled her body.  
  
"Sailor Moon, wake up!" eliciting no response Mars grabbed her by the shoulders tears coursing down her cheeks. "Please wake up!" Venus took Mars hands away from Sailor Moon's shoulders and drew her into a hug.  
  
"Maybe," Jupiter's voice cracked and she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "Maybe we should move her off the ground." The others nodded as Chibi-Usa came out from her hiding place.  
  
"She's gonna be ok right? She's gonna wake up." The scouts looked away as Jupiter gently laid their fallen leader on the bench.  
  
"No! She has to wake up!" Running up to her future mother Chibi-Usa shook her. "Mama please wake up!!" Luna looked on the scene and could no longer watch it. She ran, ran as fast as her four legs could carry her. Reaching the apartment complex she started to jump up the fire stairs. Upon reaching the correct apartment she jumped in through an open window landing on Mamoru's bed.  
  
"Mamoru wake up! You have to save Sailor Moon." Jolted out of his troubled sleep Mamoru looked around.  
  
" Luna what are you doing here?"  
  
" Mamoru I know you still love her, please, you have to save her."  
  
" What happened Luna?" Swiftly Luna gave Mamoru a recount of what she had seen, before she had even finished he was out the door, sheet billowing behind him. Luna stared at the door. 'Why does he continue to deny her, its killing them both?'  
  
Mamoru transformed into Tuxedo Mask as he mounted his red motorcycle quickly throwing his helmet to the ground as he raced down the street. Luckily there was no one on the streets at this time of night and he passed through the lights, disregarding what color they were. Making a left he came to the park where the whole thing had taken place. Jumping off the bike he let it fall to the ground, uncaring. Springing into the trees he jumped from limb to limb until he found the Scouts ringing their fallen leader. All seemed to show signs of wear and tear. Mars was the first to spot him and she glared angrily at him. If he hadn't been so worried himself he would have been cowering in fear.  
  
"You were supposed to protect her!" Mars screamed at him. Power gathered around her and Mamoru jumped just in time as a fireball charred the tree where he had previously been. "You were supposed to love her! You were supposed to be there for her! And now we're all gonna lose her!" Venus grabbed Mars' arms before she could power another attack at their tuxedo- clad ally. Mars stiffened before she collapsed against the Venus senshi wrapping her arms around her while tears fell silently from her eyes.  
  
Usagi, as Sailor Moon was lying, unmoving. Her breathing growing shallower by the minute, her energy was dissipating. It was clear to even the densest of the group that their Princess may never wake from this sleep. Chibi-Usa was hugging the body of her mother reliving their future, her past. Mercury was leaning heavily on Jupiter and all showed signs of tears. Tuxedo Mask looked around the group and found that none would meet his eye. He walked slowly past Mars and Venus, ignored Mercury and Jupiter as he continued on his way to the makeshift bed. Gently he pried Chibi-Usa's grip off of Sailor Moon. As Chibi-Usa's hands left her mother light bloomed around Sailor Moon's body and she transformed back into Usagi. She was indeed getting low on energy, to revert back to her civilian form.  
  
Tuxedo gently reached out and touched Usagi's cheek. "Usagi, can you hear me? Usagi, please answer me!" The prone body gave no response. Gently he shook her, as if it would jostle her from whatever dream she was in. He could feel their bond grow weaker as she did. "Usako, please forgive me! I never meant for it to go this far."  
  
Serenity looked up from her talk with her mother as a faint voice reached her ears. "He calls me now." She whispered.  
  
Queen Serenity looked down on her daughter. " Will you answer him?"  
  
" I do not know if I have the energy." Then she looked puzzled. "And I feel as if I am needed some where else." Suddenly her confusion grew.  
  
"Mother, is it possible to have two soul mates?" Queen Serenity grew quiet for a moment.  
  
"Yes it is possible, but highly unlikely. Why do you ask, my daughter?"  
  
" I feel a tug, but it pulls me two ways. One faintly toward the scouts and Mamoru, yet I feel an even stronger pull to somewhere else." Queen Serenity looked concerned. Suddenly a portal opened up and Sailor Pluto stepped out. Both Serenitys looked up.  
  
"Pluto?" Queen Serenity asked. " What are you doing here?"  
  
" I have come to clear some of the confusion over the princess' problem. My queen do you remember the spell 'Edamevol'?" Queen Serenity gasped.  
  
"But how is that possible? Those books were sealed away before the war!"  
  
" I am afraid that someone stumbled upon them just before they were sealed. It was preformed on Serenity, but I was too late to stop the effect."  
  
Princess Serenity looked confused between her mother and Sailor Pluto. "What are you talking about?" Both looked slightly abashed at having left the subject of their conversation out of the conversation and Pluto decided to explain some.  
  
"Before the war there was a spell known as 'Edamevol', it could in fact create a soul bond. The books that contain the spell were sealed and locked away but someone managed to get to them and preformed it before I could get to them. The spell was placed on you, and I could not find the other end."  
  
" What did this particular spell have to do with me?" It was Queen Serenity who answered.  
  
"My dear when you were born you had a soul mate; when this spell was preformed you gained a second. The false bond covered the original masking it." Serenity stared at her mother for a moment.  
  
"So in effect I have two soul mates; One fake, one real?"  
  
" That is correct Princess." Pluto responded. "But I believe that the fake soul bond was planted as a true one when you were reborn. Now it is up to you to decide which the real one is and which the fake is. There are books located somewhere in the world. Once I learned of its making I made sure to place them on Earth, should you want to find who your true mate was to be."  
  
Serenity sighed, thinking about the past few weeks. Mamoru had hurt her badly, and she could feel the link between them weaken. She wasn't sure if it was just because her body truly lacked the energy to up hold it, but then again she could feel the other pulling her, the need for her almost over whelming her. Suddenly the calling grew louder and she decided that she needed to answer but she didn't have the energy to reach all the way there. Turning to her Mother she smiled slightly, for the first time in weeks. "I have made my decision."* 


End file.
